utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Camus
|nickname = Myu-chan |gender = Male |age-game = 20 (D/AS), 21 (ASAS) |age-anime = 20 |height = 184 cm |weight = 74 kg |blood type = O |birthday = January 23 |horoscope = Aquarius |specialty = Cello |original = Not available |fandisk = Not available |music = Not available |debut = Not playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |seiyuu = Maeno Tomoaki |units = with with Aijima Cecil with Jinguji Ren |kanji name = カミュ |romaji name = Kamyu |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 13 (cameo) Season 2: Episode 1}} 'Camus ' (カミュ Kamyu) is a senior of Saotome Gakuen who also happens to be a Count. He is assigned to train |3= Aijima Cecil}} during the Master Course. He is voiced by Tomoaki Maeno (前野 智昭 Maeno Tomoaki). Appearance Camus has a tall and slender figure. He has long blonde hair, with a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. He wears white and navy clothes with silver accessories. In Episode 2, he's holding a white scepter with a blue gem on its top. In the game, he also wear spectacles to read and play his cello. Personality Camus can appear to be two-faced he has a different attitude on/off-screen. He seems quite irritated with his kouhai Aijima Cecil but he is kind and gentlemanly in front of the ladies. He's very proud about his country and can sparkle when he talks about it. Camus has no intentions to get friendly with people outside of ‘work’ obligations. He seems charismatic, graceful, and courteous. But that’s only his persona in front of the fans. His real nature is cold and callous, as he cares about no one except his loyalty to the queen. He often gets into arguments with Ranmaru because of his preaching which Ranmaru isn't inclined to listen to, especially when it isn't about rock. Camus takes a lot of notes/does a lot of research. He has a dog named Alexander and he is very loyal to Silk Queen. He doesn't seem to like the spring season too much since he thinks that spring is half hearted and prefers the summer season since he can take his dog, Alexander for long walks. He likes sweets that can be eaten with tea. He calls everyone by their last names. History He came from the Kingdom of the Permafrost, specifically the Silk Palace, and is the scion of an earl family who served the Queen of Silk Palace. It is revealed that ever since he swore loyalty to the Silk Queen, he was given the name Camus and chose to live by it. He came to Japan to meet Shining Saotome for some reason, and was scouted to become an idol. In Permafrost none of the residents bear surnames. In All Star, Camus allows Haruka to choose a name for him. She chooses Cryszard, a fusion of Crystal and Blizzard. Camus chose the middle name R which is supposed to represent eternity although it's said to be Rondo as that is how he pronounces it in the game. Anime In the first episode, Camus appeared to ST☆RISH as a projection, singing 'Poison Kiss' along with the other members of Quartet Night. Camus first appeared to Cecil Aijima in episode two, calling him a fool to speak of love so boldly in the Master Course when overhearing him talking to Nanami Haruka. When appearing to the group he introduced himself as the Count of Silk Palace from the Land of Permafrost. He then continued, saying that Cecil should be grateful, for he will be his senior. When hearing this, Cecil states that he has no need for a senior because he is not interested in becoming an idol. Camus said he did not understand why Saotome agreed to enter Cecil in the Master Course, but that the relationship between a senior and junior is absolute. Camus ordered that Cecil show him respect and study show business. Asking Aijima if he understood, Aijima replied no. Camus then said that it seemed Cecil wished to sing Nanami Haruka's songs, and he doesn't believe Cecil can sing the work of a professional when he doesn't even grasp the fundamentals of being an idol. He then taunts Cecil, saying that an amateur like him cannot compare to a professional. When Cecil then claims he can sing better than the members of ST☆RISH, Camus orders the group to come outside. He then shows ST☆RISH and Cecil the president's special idol training cards, which were very large and strewn across the lawn. Camus tells Aijima to compete against ST☆RISH using the training cards to show them how good he was. When Syo Kurusu asks why they aren't competing by singing, Camus answers by saying that everything begins with fundamentals and that they are far too inexperienced to compete with songs. Camus again taunts Cecil, asking him if he's lost his nerve because it was not a contest of songs and saying he can still back out. When Cecil does not back out of the contest, Camus instructs Nanami to read the training cards. He gives the training idols 30 minutes and begins the competition. After Cecil falls into a pool of water and is frightened by it, and a flopping fish, and runs away, Camus states that Cecil was all talk. Later on, Camus is angered when finding Cecil asleep on a couch. He is angered furthermore when Cecil states that Camus is noisy and that him being a count was laughable. When Cecil woke up, Camus grabbed him by his shirt and yelled that he would pound some sense into Cecil's rotten head, dragging him away. A day or so later, Camus explained to Cecil that the key to winning an award is shining as an idol and that the most important aspect of being an idol is not his skills,but how highly he shines. He then gloated, saying, "Look at me! Look at my glow! Capturing the heart of fools is no trouble at all." Camus then tells Cecil that the UtaPri award has nothing to do with him and asked for the work he assigned to him the day before. When Cecil states that he hasn't finished it yet, Camus tells him that he should do something about himself before meddling in the business of others. Camus appears again a few days later, telling a tired Cecil that starting the next day he will start studying television programs early morning. When Cecil complains about it being too early Camus tells him that an idol must charm people and to not complain about trivial difficulties. He then tells Cecil to write a report about everything he has learned in that day and to turn it into him. He asks Cecil if there's a problem and then stalks off. Gallery Song Chronology |track1title = NorthWind and SunShine |track1info = (with |3=Cecil}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 絶対零度Emotion |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = QUARTET★NIGHT |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Ai}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 月明かりのDEAREST |track1info = (with |3=Ai}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = Baby! My Strawberry! |track1info = (with |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = ポワゾンKISS |track1info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = JOKER TRAP |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Ren}}, and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 純潔なる愛-Aspiration- |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = AURORA |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Evan Call |track2arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = マリアージュ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Ai}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = You're my life |track2info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Ai}}) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Trivia *His half-personality is the same as Jinguji Ren. *Another word for "loyal" is Count, since he's very loyal to Silk Queen. *His hobbies are horse riding and fencing. *He is a good ice skater, and can easily perform Triple Axels. Category:Camus Category:Permafrost Category:Male Category:QUARTET NIGHT Category:Stub Category:Idols